Let The Crows Fly
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: What happens when the Monocole lets a mother keep one of those extraordinary babies. With just a sprinkle of wit, an ounce of skill, a cup of madness and a dash of mischeif, Koti is determined to keep the members of The Academy on their toes  KlausxOC
1. Chapter 1 Coffee Shop Mischeif

"I didn't even want you! YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! KOTI, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A FREAK!" My mother was screaming again. This happened almost every night. I grabbed my black hoodie and, shoes off; I went outside, making sure to slam the door. My mom hated me, because I was different. I wasn't normal. And It wasn't just little things. I had one huge honking problem. And I was a freak. I could turn my body into some shadow. Sometimes solid, touchable even. Other times, not so much. I was just a shadow. I could levitate too. It was the best feeling ever.

As I walked, cold and alone, I wondered what the Umbrella Academy was up too. They were like me. I was one of them. But they didn't know it. I was one of them, born at the same time, and had mysterious powers aswell, but Sir Reginald Hargreeves hadn't found me. I wished he had. Every night.\, I wished to be one of them. Instead of Koti, I'd be Jupiter, off fighting crime. I never got why, but I knew I'd be Jupiter. The name just did it for me.

Every second, as I walked, It seemed as if it were getting colder. I looked around for someone, anyone to talk too. No one. Times like this, I wish someone would've taught me to control my powers. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

I fished in my pockets for a lighter. I knew better than to use it to light a cigarette or anything, mom would kill me. She was probably already looking for me. She'd kill me. Or try. But the lighter was for any warmth I could muster. At least until I found somewhere to stay. Not for the night. Just until midnight. My mom wouldn't look past then.

I stumbled around in the cold of night, until I found a coffee shop. It was my regular hang-out. I stumbled into a booth. It was my usual booth, but tonight someone was in it. He looked familiar but I didn't know where I'd seen him from. He was drinking. I didn't know what, but it wasn't 100% coffee.

"Hi. I'm Koti. Sorry for the random intrusion. I usually sit here on Thursday nights"

"Klaus, and It's Friday. Not Thursday." I smiled as he spoke.

"Ya see that girl over there, been workin' here about 3 weeks. Hates me, I hate her. Now watch" He raised an eyebrow as I prepared myself. Soon a long black, solid, shadow replaced my arm. It stretched over right in front of her foot. And almost as if I had planned it, she fell to the floor and hot coffee spilled everywhere. Everyone was stifling their laughter. I quickly retracted my arm and took off my hoodie.

"How'd you do that?" Klaus asked as I looked around making sure nobody knew I did it.

"Well…." I paused as I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly ignored the call, and looked up at Klaus. I knew I had seen the face somewhere, knew I'd seen those hazel eyes before. "Well _Séance." _I smirked as I added emphasis on his codename from the Academy. "Ya know that freak thing where Babies were born to mothers with no signs of pregnancy. Of course you do. That's when you were born. Duh. I must sound like an idiot. Anyway that's when I was born. Except. My mom kept me. She hates me. But she kept me. And I run away from her every other night. Weird huh?" He just stared at me after I finished talking. Then outta nowhere he grabbed my hand and led me out of my life. And into someone else's


	2. Chapter 2 Koti Seals Her Fate

It took what seemed like forever to explain my story. But eventually, "The Monocle" nodded, and told me, "I had a place to stay and in return I had to save the world from whatever it is it needed saving." Okay, he may've worded it differently, but that was how I heard it. I didn't have a room or anything. But I had a family, and that was more than I had before.

But It took me about a week to come out of my shell. There was more fighting within that house than I thought. I didn't even really say 5 words to anyone except Klaus. Klaus and I had virtually nothing in common from what I saw. I think the only reason we got along so well was the fact that he was my reason for being there, and I was a potential drinking buddy. But for the first week he was all I talked to.

But of course all It takes is one little thing to provoke me and bring me out. It went a little something like this.

"I don't even see why she has to stay here. She has a home." Diego was the first to even acknowledge my presence being out of order.

"Well. I wouldn't call running and hiding from my so called family, sleeping in coffee shops, watching as my mom drinks herself into a coma, and scrounging around for food a home."

"That's nothing."

"NOTHING? I WAS PUT THROUGH HELL FOR THE LAST 20 YEARS OF MY LIFE AND IT'S NOTHING. YOU THINK YOU;" I started screaming, yelling for everyone to hear, but I was cut off by the Kraken's lovely fist meeting my face. He had broken my nose. That much was obvious. So I grabbed his arm and turned it around, and stepped on it with my combat boots that I had um…borrowed. His arm was most-likely broken. The fight went on, a bloody mess. I had at least two broken ribs. Diego pulled out a knife, which I was good at dodging thank god.

It went on for a while until Klaus intervened. "WILL YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF. YOU'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER. DIEGO YOU'RE A SELF-RIGHTEOUS BITCH. KOTI YOU'RE A WHORE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT. NOW CAN WE PLEASE JUST LEAVE EACHOTHER ALONE INSTEAD OF KILLING EACH OTHER."

"I'll knock it off if you can set my ribs straight and get me a beer" I said joking about the ribs, even though they hurt like fuck. I looked at Klaus who was looking at Allison with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes, sighed, and said "I heard a rumor Koti and Diego's bones were in perfect condition" and as if magic my bones just healed.

"OH ALLISON THANK YOU SO MUCH! I OWE YOU ONE!" I screamed, basically jumping for joy.

"Yeah don't mention it." It was obvious that she wasn't amused.

"Now about that beer." Klaus said putting an arm around me, obvious that he wanted an excuse to drink. But I went with him. I got wasted. And I sealed my fate, in The Umbrella Academy


End file.
